


Colours of Love

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Im better at writing these tiny stories lol, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Yuuri had always tried to imagine what colours looked like, but now he didn't have to.[soulmates see in black and white until they meet each other]





	Colours of Love

It was strange. Yuuri had never been able to tell the difference between colours before, only seeing in blurs of black and white. 

That was until he met Viktor in person. 

Upon meeting his gaze, Yuuri could suddenly see a burst of colours, spreading out as far as eyes could see.

This... It was _new._

A brand new sensation, a brand new outlook on the world.

But it was a _nice_ new.  
It was almost as though it had come from a fairy tale, colours so bright, so vibrant. So _perfect_.

Viktor could see colours too, they spread like flowing water, booming around the two of them. 

"How stunning." He mused.

Yuuri nodded in agreement, looking all around him, an amazed look painted onto his face, not noticing that Viktor had never looked away from his soulmate's face. 

He smiled softly, happy that he had been so blessed as to have a soulmate like this gorgeous, talented man. 

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov!" He introduced, mouth heart shaped in glee, holding his hand out.

Yuuri looked up at him, with a small yet extremely expressive smile. "Hi, I'm Yuuri." He said breezily, overwhelmed by the sudden breathtaking beauty of the world, staring into Viktor's eyes as Viktor looked right back. 

_Although both could now see any colour in the world, they thought that the other's eyes were the most beautiful things they could ever see._


End file.
